heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.08.01 - He's Ollie's.... OH MY!
The Cylons were created by man. The evolved. There are many copies. And the have a plan. Or at least they did over 100,000 years ago before they settled on Earth and interbred with humanity. These days things are quite different. For example there was a guy going around in one of Ollies spare costumes that lead to people thinking he was pretending to be the Green Arrow. A couple of other archers, under the 'Leadership' of Roy Harper 'caught' him to find out what was going on. It turned out to be Connor Hawke. And because Connor basically admitted that he knew about Dinah's shop and new Dinah, the group retreated to there so they could talk. All though as they arrive, Kate can't help but shoot Clint a look, "Look at it this way. If you want to watch your shows there's a TV in here somewhere, so you don't have to worry about that. All though I might avoid SyFy if I were you. I think they're having a marathon of that space show with the war against the robots." There's a little bit of concern when they come back to Dinah's shop, "I don't want to get Ms. Lance in trouble," is offered but...he's sort of at their mercy. Kind of. He's at least willing to hear out why they lured him out. At least it's more private than a street corner. "I'm not really trying to impersonate Green Arrow. I'm not as good as he is." He's also half the man's age. "I'm not a big fan of sci-fi. My life used to be too much like it." Clint doesn't go off to find the television, though; he's promised Arrow never to watch a new episode without him. There is some poking around at flowers, though, because he's kind of oblivious as to why they're at this particular flower shop. He's never met Dinah before. "Don't worry about it, the only way Dinah can get in trouble is when she goes looking for it," Roy retorts, as he motions towards Clint. "He hasn't met her yet, though, so it'd be worth trying to introduce her to him while we're at it too. Meanwhile, make yourself at home while I set up the grilling lamps." "Besides, this shop probably has protection that you'd never suspect or dream of." Kate admits as she shakes her head at Connor. All though towards Clint there is a bit of a snort, "Tell me about it. If I told you half the stuff The Allies have been dealing with..." Pause. "Scratch that. If I ever loose all my money, I might turn those into scripts for some sci-fi show or something." Of course as Roy mentiones 'grilling light' she rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Connor Hawke lets out another sigh but just...waits. He makes sure the bow wasn't harmed by the netting and then pulls the quiver off of his back, setting it and the bow aside. If he's going to be interrogated, he probably shouldn't be wearing the weapon. Somewhere from the depths of the shop comes: "Wait, there are flowers you can /eat/?" And then, silence. Eventually, Clint wanders back up. No, he hasn't eaten any flowers. He does lean against a counter and squint at Roy. "Have you ever actually interrogated someone?" he asks. "Shut up, you," growls Roy, as he comes back from the other room with a lamp that looks rather like a hula girl holding up a tiki light bulb. R Putting the lamp up next to Connor, and plugging it in, Roy motions. "If you feel like being sadistic, just put your finger on the lamp socket. Otherwise, we're skipping the whole good cop bad cop thing. So what's the deal with why you were looking for Green Arrow?" "..." Yeah. Kate is /about/ to respond to Clint. Possibly with some sort of sarcastic comment regarding SHIELD survival training, or something about rose petals for next time he spends 'quality time' with a 'lady friend'. But instead, Roy just comes back with that lamp, and says what he says, prompting her to instead facepalm for a moment or two before offering Connor an apologetic look. The hula lamp gets a blink as it's brought out but Connor then moves to turn on the lights in the shop. He obviously knows his way around it, at least. "I'm not looking to harm him. I just...need to tell him something. He may not want to hear it, but I think he should know." Kate actually gets a slight smile for her look as a 'thanks'. That- is he really- Clint sighs and pushes his sunglasses up so he can pinch the bridge of his nose. "Oy vey," he mutters, shaking his head. "Okay, this is happening." He looks over at Kate. Where do you find these guys? "Well, since leaving a message didn't work, and hunting him down just got -us- to hunt you down instead..." Roy sighs, taking a seat and shaking his head. "Why don't you just tell us what you want to tell him so we can tell him?" And the answer to Clint...? It's a 'You /worked/ with him.' glance as she jerks a thumb towards Roy. As if accusing him of probably knowing Roy first. And of course there is that question that Roy asks, prompting her to bite her lip before glancing at Connor. "Odds are telling us may be the best you'll get right now..." Connor Hawke looks down at his gloved hands for a moment before he lifts his head to look at Roy, "I wish it was that easy. I...this is something that I really should tell him myself. It's...it's not something that should come from the grapevine." He then glances between Clint and Kate, "Did I get that slang right?" "We understand," Clint answers. "To, uh, the slang thing. Are you not from around here or something...?" He spares a glance to Kate, and then to Roy. Asking if either of them have any idea what could be going on here, because Clint thus far is pretty clueless. And he knows better than to get involved with some kind of family drama of some sort, which this sounds suspiciously like. "You do realize that at this rate, we'll -never- get ahold of Green Arrow, and... hold on. Do you know -who- Green Arrow is?" Something about the whole matter, the way Connor had known Dinah Lance, and the way he'd gone around trying to catch the attention of Green Arrow... too many coincidences, at the least. Frowning, Roy sighs. "... I mean, if you came here looking for Arrow, you left a message with -her- for Arrow, and such, you might as well come clean with it because otherwise, I am just going to throw you back out on the street and warn the old man to stay away from the kooky fanboy." "Or..." Kate says, chimming in for a moment. "You might want to come clean because you have people with enough connectiosn between SHIELD, The JLA, Young Allies, and the so-called Avengers that odds are any one of us could start digging and find it out." Then there "Or..." Kate says, chiming in for a moment. "You might want to come clean because you have people with enough connections between SHIELD, The JLA, Young Allies, and the so-called Avengers that odds are any one of us could start digging and find it out." Then there's a slight glance at Clint. "It probably is a family thing unfortunately. Considering some of the things that Green Arrow and his people have dealt with..." "No...I'm from Star City and I spent the last eight years in an Ashram. I wasn't sure if it was really dated." Connor looks between those gathered and sort of slumps, "Yes, I know who he. My mom told me a while ago...when I was around ten or something." A gloved hand lifts to remove the domino from his face -- if they're a part of those agencies they can figure it out, as they said. "I just think something like this...he shouldn't be the last to know, you know?" Ohhhh shit. That's exactly the expression on Clint's face right now. The oh shit look. Because his /mom/ told him? Okay. Okay. The look he gives Kate and Roy this time is much more alarmed. "Should I really be listening to this?" he asks. He doesn't know Green Arrow from the next guy, and this is pretty personal stuff. Admittedly, Clint is fantastic at secrets- ex-spy, hello- but still. "No, he shouldn't be. You need to sit down with him." Oh... "Great," Roy mutters. "It -figures-. When it comes to family, and stuff like that, the old man is -nowhere- to be found." No, Roy wasn't terribly bitter about it. "You didn't, uh.... hell. You didn't tell Dinah, did you...?" That would've been a -fine- mess, all right. Glancing over at Kate and Clint, Roy sighs. "It -is- a family thing, I guess. So... stay. Even you, I guess, Barton." And since /technically/ Connor didn't say it... Kate groans and facepalms, rubbing her hand against her face before she massages her temples. "All right, we get an idea. Possibly the idea. But since you didn't actually say it, then he won't hear it from us. So as long as you don't say anything else, we won't tell him, thus he won't be the last to know. At least not the last with any certainty." Then there's a glance at Roy and Clint. "And yeah, you need to sit down with him /soon/." Connor Hawke looks up at each in turn as they seem to understand. He nods to Clint and shakes his head to Roy's question, "Not really. She figured it out. I'm sort of...staying at her place right now. I should probably go back to the monastary since she isn't here...I feel weird staying in her place without her here even if I'm watering the plants." He tilts his head at Kate, "That's why I'm trying to find him." Punching a fist into the other hand, Roy nods. "Well, yeah. So, don't worry about it. We'll find him. After he gets back from whatever -stupid- road trip he's on now. Probably contemplating the fuzzy lint in his navel off in some Native American reservation again..." And yeah... Kate just rubs her temples again. "No. You're not going back. I can't say too much, but the others can say what they want, but your single best bet at catching Green Arrow is you being in this shop. Trust me on that." "Yeah," Roy sighs. "I don't suppose you want to tell us your name so we can do proper introductions?" Giving his name won't really give anything away and, as they said earlier, they could find out anything if they wanted to. He also took his mask off. "Connor Hawke. It's a pleasure to meet you, Arsenal...and..." he looks between Clint and Kate. "Hawkeye," Clint says, pointing his thumb back at himself. And then, over at Kate, "and Hawkeye. Pleasure to meet you." He looks totally serious as he introduces himself and his "student". Yes. They have the same codename. No. Don't ask. "Nice to see another archer out there, at least. Where'd you learn?" "Eh. Roy Harper," the ginger redhead introduces himself. "Well, Hawkeye over there is... Hawkeye, and the woman you've met already, so... Connor Hawke? Who's your mother, Lady Hawke?" And since Clint did not say it. Kate will. "Yes we share the same codename. It's a long story, a coincidence, and a few other things all mixed together. It's kind of... Complex." And that's without even going into the fact that while Clint is her mentor, so is Roy. Not that Kate would admit it, especially with the way Roy usually acts. All though at that 'Lady Hawke' bit, she facepalms, yet again. Connor Hawke actually grins at Roy's joke, "No, but that would be really cool, wouldn't it?" Apparently he did get a decent cinematic upbringing. "My mother's name is Sandra. And I learned to shoot at the Ashram. It was one of the meditative methods and I was pretty good at it." Clint snorts. "'Pretty good at it' is a bit of an understatement," he says. He's only seen Connor shoot a little bit, but hey, he can recognize talent when he sees it. It's why he never really had much issue with Kate taking his name. At least, not a lot. Maybe some good-natured ribbing here and there. "Ex-SHIELD, ex-Avenger, unless you ask them. Technically I'm retired, but here I am anyway." "If we didn't drag you out every now and then Hawkeye, odds are you'd just go fat from not doing anything but sitting there watching your dog cop show." is said in a teasing tone towards one of her 'mentors' before she shakes her head and glances at Connor. "Considering how well you shoot, you're definitely selling yourself short." "Well, I'm nowhere near his level," Connor quickly counters. He knows how good Green Arrow is. "But thank you. I still have so much to learn." He offers a faint smile to Clint, "Thank you, Mr. Hawkeye...and Ms. Hawkeye." This has been delightful, but unfortunately, Clint has a show to watch. And a dog to take care of, too. He and Kate say their goodbyes, and then take their exit- but not before Clint leaves Connor with a card for his preferred archery range, with an assurance that Clint will make sure he has membership, and a cell number scrawled on the back if he ever needs anything. Then they stop for pizza on the way home. Arrow gets an entire half of one because he was so lonely and Clint is a sucker for puppy dog eyes. Extra pepperoni, too. Category:Log